Family Connections
by Risa3
Summary: What happens when two different type of cursed people meet? Ranma 1/2 and Fruits Basket crossover.
1. Three cousins

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  I just borrowed them for awhile for introductions.     

                        **_Family Connections_**

      Looking out over the yard as she hung the laundry Tohru was struck with a sense of excitement.  Something was going to happen, soon. Not just anything but something that would change her life forever.  She could feel it.

      "Tohru-chan," sang Shigure.  "How long until dinner?  I'm hungry."

      "Stupid dog!  Don't bother Tohru,  can't you see she's busy?"

      "But Yuki-kunnnn."

      Tohru smiled to herself.  No matter what happened nothing could be as wonderful as all the new friends she had received when she started to live here.  Turning she smiled at Yuki and Shigure.  Her eyes automatically drifted up to the roof where she could just see a shock of bright orange hair.  Laughter made her turn to see Momiji and Haru coming out of the forest.  Life was almost perfect.  Except for the curse.

                  **Chapter One**

      Ukyou smiled as she hugged Kagome.  Tears were in both girls eyes but neither one was going to give in.  They had agreed.  Inuyasha watched from behind, not wanting to interrupt.  Three months ago when Kagome had brought Ukyou with her through the well he hadn't wanted another girl to be brought along.  But over time Ukyou had become a member of their team.  She was almost as adept as Kagome at finding the jewel shards.  Also, she could hold her own in most fights.  Added to that she could cook the most amazing meals while they were out on the road and Ukyou had made an impact on everyone.  Shippo had bawled when she announced that it was time for her to stop coming through the well and Sango had only just managed to not do the same the last time she said "Sayonara."

      "I'm going to miss you."

      "I'll miss you too, sugar.  I promise to come back and visit after I finish training our other cousin."

      Kagome just clung to Ukyou tighter.  When the pretty older girl had arrived at the shrine on one of the days that Kagome was home she hadn't thought much of it.  Until her mother's reaction to the girls name.  Then Kagome found out that the girl was her second cousin.  After greeting everyone Ukyou had asked to speak to Kagome alone.  Once in Kagome's room Ukyou had handed her the letter.

      "Read it.  Its going to change your life.  My letter changed mine."

      After the cryptic statement Kagome tour into the letter.  So much was explained.  Every few generations three female cousins would be born.  The three would be very close when they are young but slowly drift apart.  Each would have only one daughter.  She could have as many sons as she wanted but only one daughter.  The one to give birth to a girl first would be the first to die.  That had shocked Kagome.  She looked at Ukyou with compassion instantly knowing that her mother was dead.  Shaking her head Kagome went back to the letter. 

       The three female second cousins would all be priestess, of a sort.  Unlike regular priestess their powers would be much stronger and could only be awakened in certain circumstances.  One would have the spiritual powers that were seen most often only they would be stronger and hold a purity that could only be matched by her cousins.  One would have the power of healing; specifically curses and illnesses of the mind though they could do light healing of the body.  The third would have the same powers of the other two only weaker.  In their specific gifts the first two would be more powerful but could not cross over.  The third cousin would be more powerful than most other priestesses but unlike anyone else could use both the battle powers of one cousin and the healing ability of the other.  She would be the eldest and would be compelled to teach the others how to use their power.

      After finishing the letter Kagome looked at Ukyou who smiled sadly at her.

      "I've already received the training that I'm supposed to give to my two cousins.  You were closer to where I received my training so I came here first.  For the next three months I am to train you.  Now if your family can't put me up here I can make arrangements to rent an apartment.  I'm sorry if this isn't what you had planned for your life but sometimes destiny takes hold of us and won't let go."

      Kagome just looked at her.  She knew that she could trust Ukyou and the comment on training her might explain why Kaede and Miroku could never seem to get her training to work.  So Kagome told Ukyou everything.  Ukyou didn't even bat an eye and simply said that she would go into the well with Kagome and teach her.  And she had.

      Walking down the steps Ukyou made herself not look back.  The three months with Kagome had been wonderful, and enlightening.  The love that Kagome and Inuyasha  shared was beautiful and strong.  They were soul mates.  Kikyou may have at one time held part of Kagome's soul but Kagome had so far surpassed the other woman that a comparison was no longer possible.  As powerful as Kikyou had been at the peak of her power was nothing compared to what Kagome could do now, and she was still growing.  Ukyou had promised to write.  She would, even though it would be hard for Kagome to get the letters with her time traveling.

      One stop and then it was off to find her other cousin, Tohru Honda.  But it was impossible to think about Tohru when all her mind wanted to do was focus on Nerima and the people there.  

      It had been six months since she left the area.  When the letter from her great-great-grandmother had arrived Ukyou had known that her life would be changed.  Three months in training and three months teaching and on a quest had changed Ukyou.  Unknown to her, she was no longer cute or pretty but beautiful.  Her eyes held knowledge and her grace was that of a fighter of tremendous skill.  After what she had faced she knew that Akane, Kodachi, and even Shampoo would be nothing in comparison.  

      In Nerima she would face her personal demons and then move on with whatever her destiny was.  Either in the restaurant business or else where.

      "Ahh, Tohru-chan the meal was delicious, as always."

      "Thank you Shigure-san."

      Tohru smiled and looked around the table.  This was home and it was wonderful.  The only thing missing was females.  She loved the Sohma's and her friends at school but she missed having her mother still.  

      Kyou stood and started to take dishes into the kitchen.  When she stood up to help him he mumbled at her to sit down and rest.  Tohru could feel her checks heating but did what Kyou said.

      "To-ru, are you excited about school?"

      She turned to Momiji with a smile and nodded.  School would start in one week.  It would be good to see everyone every day again.

      Nerima.  Looking out over it Ukyou could see that nothing had really changed.  The constant property damage had made it so that people built the same way fast after the fights.  Walking up to the real estate office Ukyou knew that she was doing the right thing.  One of the times that Kagome and Ukyou had come back out of the well Ukyou had called and made arrangements for the Ucchan to be sold.  After she signed the paper work she would take the check to the bank and deposit it.  Then she would stop by to see Mrs. Saotome.  Ukyou had enough skill and power to cure Ranma of Jusenkyou but not any of the others; she wasn't close enough to them.  Later, after she trained Tohru, she might have her cousin come to Nerima to practice her skills, where else would you find so many cursed people?

      Suddenly every member of the zodiac and the cat sneezed.

      Nodoka Saotome hurried to the door.  She and Kasumi had just sat down to tea when the knock had come at the door.  Kasumi was at a crossroads.  She had just been accepted into a medical program, outside of Nerima.  With Dr. Tofu around less and less Kasumi had decided to finally take a chance and apply.  She had gotten good enough scores on the test to receive a scholarship.  But to go to medical school she would have to leave her family.  The one person that Kasumi felt comfortable with telling had been Ranma who had told her to go talk to his Mom.

      Nodoka knew that this was an incredible opportunity for Kasumi.  Yet what would happen to her family?  The school was far enough away that she would know no one and that worried the Saotome matriarch.  Once she arrived at the door she noticed that Kasumi had come with her.  Opening the door with a smile Nodoka looked at the young woman standing there.

      The first thought in her mind was how beautiful the girl looked.  Even dressed casually in the jeans and T-shirt she seemed elegant, sophisticated, and powerful.  The second was that the girl seemed familiar somehow.

      Before Nodoka could say anything Kasumi gasped.  "Ukyou-san?"

Nodoka remembered.  This girl was one of her sons fiancées.  She had disappeared about six months ago.  Ranma had been very worried.  When she had asked him about it he had commented that some kind of family matter had come up that she had to take care of.  No one had thought much of it, simply one less girl around to bother Ranma.  Now that she thought about it her son had been more down since then.

      Ukyou smiled at Nodoka and Kasumi.  The changes in the girl shocked both women.  Ukyou had always been pretty or cute but now the simple elegance of her every motion was humbling.  Both women felt over done and flashy next to the pure beauty that Ukyou seemed to unconsciously exude.  One thought ran through both women's minds.  "The other fiancées all pale in comparison."

      "Saotome-san, Kasumi-san, may I speak with you both for a moment?"

      An hour later Ukyou left.  The stunned women finished their tea.  "The chances that she just happens to be going to the area that your medical school is in is almost too good to be true."

      "Yes," Kasumi replied thoughtfully.  "When she found out, the fact that she offered to let me stay with her was even more impressive.  That her mothers family has bought her a house to live in while looking for her cousin is extremely generous."

      Nodoka nodded.  The subject neither wanted to touch on was what else Ukyou had said.  She could cure Ranma's curse.  But only his Jusenkyou curse and only his.  The explanation as to her family history and that one of her cousins might someday heal the other curse victims had been nice.  Ukyou could only heal Ranma because of the close relationship that they had.  If she hadn't loved Ranma she would never had been able to even think about curing his Jusenkyou curse, it would have been to powerful.

      Both women thought the same thing.  Six months ago she would have demanded that Ranma marry her for her to cure him.  Any of the other girls would probably still do that.  Nodoka had blatantly asked her about that.  Her answer had been humbling.

      "I love Ranma.  When you love someone you put their happiness above your own.  If he chooses someone else that he feels would make him happier than I must support his decision or else I don't really love him."

      Tomorrow Ukyou would heal Ranma and afterwards changes would take place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything.  

      Slowly shaking out her hair, Tohru started to walk back to Shigure's house, her home.  With the next paycheck she would have her next semester of school completely paid for.  A noise made her turn and she saw a cat dash down an ally.  Kyou.  She had been thinking about him more and more lately.  She knew that Kagura supposedly loved Kyou but she couldn't seem to help her feelings.  She cared about all of the Souma's but Kyou had always held a special place in her heart.  

      At first it had only been because he was the cat.  But feelings change.  Shigure was funny, Momiji cute, Haru intense, and Yuki was the perfect gentleman; but Kyou...

Kyou was unique.  He reminded her of that strange American candy that Uo-chan had given her, a Blow Pop.  He was hard, yet still sweet, on the outside but inside he was soft and the bubble gum had lasted far longer than the outside lollipop had.

      "Yo."

      "Kyou-kun!"

      "What's wrong your face is all red.  Are you coming down with a cold?"

      Tohru felt her cheeks flood with even more color.  What was she supposed to say?  'I was just comparing you to this type of candy that I really enjoyed eating?'  Looking around Tohru saw that Yuki was with Kyou.  She smiled at the two boys and told herself that she shouldn't feel annoyed at Yuki for cutting into her time with Kyou, Mother would have been so disappointed in her even thinking these kinds of thoughts.

                  **Chapter Two**

      Ukyou stared at the door in front of her.  The Tendo Dojo.  Today she would cure Ranchan...Ranma of his Jusenkyou curse.  Then she would say good-bye to this part of her life.  She had no plans to ever live in Nerima again.  She might visit someday but the insane asylum that was the Nerima ward was no longer her home and never would be again.

      Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

      "Coming.  Oh, hello Ukyou.  Won't you come in.  The others aren't here yet.  Auntie felt it would be best if this was done in the dojo.  She told everyone to be there in about an hour from now.  We hoped that would give you enough time to get ready?"

      "That'll be fine Kasumi.  Are you still going to need a place to stay?  If so I'll leave the address with you when I leave."

      "Leave?"

      "Yeah...Once I've cured Ranch-Ranma I'm going to be leaving.  I'll leave the address for you to find if you still need a place.  Also, if, if anyone wants to write they can reach me there."

      Kasumi had noticed the slight hitch in the younger girls voice as well as the fact that she had said 'Ranma' and not her usual 'Ranchan.'  She hoped that what she and Auntie had talked about would work.  The offer was generous but also presumptuous on the part of the Saotome matriarch.

      "Won't you come in Ukyou.  Then if you need any help I'd be more than happy to assist you in the dojo."

      Running along the top of the fence Ranma couldn't stop his mind from asking all the questions.  'I wonder how school will be this year?  When's Ryoga going to show up again?  Can I get free food at the Nekohaten without Akane malleting me?  I miss Ucchan.'  The last thought made Ranma stop.  It had been six months.  The first three she had written every week.  Even though she never said what it was that had made her have to leave and stay away she still found things to write to him about.  Then the letters had all but stopped.  He would get one every few weeks that seemed to keep getting more and more distant.  He hadn't heard from her in five weeks.  He couldn't say anything to anyone or they would over react.  Ranma missed his best friend.  

      A new fear had been growing in him and it seemed to be coming true.  Ucchan wasn't coming back.  Ranma had this hollow feeling inside that never seemed to go away anymore.  Her letters kept it at bay but they had stopped coming and he was afraid she might never come back.  

      Kasumi watched Ukyou in awe.  The changes that the girl had gone through were humbling.  In only six months Ukyou had become more mature and graceful.  She had noticed the day before but spending time with the girl again today simply reinforced what she had seen.  Kasumi knew that Akane wouldn't be able to reach this level in years.  She also feared that Akane would immediately sense this even if she didn't understand it.

      The wards placed around the dojo were beautifully made.  Ukyou had been saying something under her breath while she placed them around the room.  The bundle that she had brought with her had held all of the wards plus priestess robes.  The robes were hanging in Kasumi's room waiting for the others to arrive.

      A noise made both girls look up.  With the sun coming in the door all that could be seen was a silhouette.

      "Ucchan?"

      Kasumi glanced at the girl.  The look on her face was painful to look at.  The longing and love that was there showed the truth.  She would leave him if it made him happy.  Looking between the two Kasumi could tell that Ukyou wasn't able to talk.

      "Ranma-kun, we're not finished yet.  There are snacks inside.  Could you please get them ready for all of the guests."

      "Guests?"

      "Airen!"

      Shampoo glomped onto Ranma.  Ukyou looked down and tried to keep her emotions under control.  Cologne was behind the bouncy Chinese girl.  She was about to make a comment to Ranma when she noticed the wards.  Ukyou had gone back to speaking under her breath and placing them around the dojo.  Cologne felt shock run through her.  She recognized the wards as being incredibly powerful, and incredibly dangerous.

      "Child, do you know what you're doing?"

      Akane was annoyed.  Everyone was sitting in the dojo looking at what Ukyou had set up.  Akane had always liked Ukyou more than the other girls but now. . .now Ukyou was different.  It was hard to say what it was but Akane had never felt so threatened by Ukyou before.  Especially with the way that Ranma couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.  She could feel her anger growing and was about to make him stop gawking at Ukyou when Nodoka walked in.

      Nodoka looked around.  She saw all the work that Ukyou and Kasumi had done.  Ukyou walked up to her and smiled then passed her to go into the house to change.  Nodoka had seen the robes in Kasumi's room.  She noticed that her sons eyes seem to follow the girl's every move.  She wasn't the only one to notice.  The battle aura that Akane was putting out was intimidating and Shampoo's glare was almost as lethal.  Cologne on the other hand simply looked interested.

      Walking to the front of the group Nodoka was struck by how little they had changed over the last six months.  Clearing her throat to call their attention she began.

      "Ukyou has asked us to come here today to. . .take care of a small problem that the Saotome clan has.  I asked her if it was all right for those outside of our clan to be here and she said yes.  Once Ukyou begins there are to be no outside interruptions from anyone.  Do I make myself clear?"  The glare she leveled around the room was as hard as she could make it.  She especially looked at Akane to ensure that her message came across.  Nodoka saw that Nabiki was about to say something when Ranma gasped.

      Everyone turned to look at the martial artists to see what was wrong when they noticed that his eyes were glued to the doorway.  All turned to look and shock was plainly seen on their faces.  Ukyou stood dressed in the priestess robes.  She seemed otherworldly in her beauty.  Glancing around Nodoka saw the admiration in Shampoo's eyes, the awe in Soun and Genma, the lust in Happosai, the respect in Cologne's, the curiosity in Nabiki's, the surprise in Mouse and Ryoga's and the blind jealousy in Akane's.  Nodoka sighed and knew that she had made the correct decision.

      Ukyou slowly walked to the front of the dojo and into the area marked off by the wards.  Kasumi had followed behind yet stayed outside of the wards parameter.  Ukyou turned and looked at everyone.  "It's time."

      Nodoka nodded.  "Ranma."      

      "Yeah Mom?"

      "Go stand next to Ukyou."

      Ranma looked at his mother with a confused expression then did as she said.  Once there Ranma simply stared at Ukyou.  He knew that Akane would beat him for it later but he couldn't pull his eyes away.  Ucchan had been his friend, his buddy, his pal.  Now she was the most beautiful thing that Ranma had ever seen.  She had been staring at him as well.

      "Ranma, do you trust me?"

      "Of course."

      She smiled at him and Ranma felt all warm and tingly inside.  "Then don't move and don't say anything until I say you can, okay?"

      "Sure."

      Kasumi handed Ukyou the last of the seals.  Again under her breath she seemed to be saying something as she placed the seals.  Then she began chanting.  Slowly the chanting got louder and louder.  No one seemed to understand beside Cologne and Happosai.  When anyone looked like they would interrupt one of the two ancient masters would stop them.

      Power could be seen swirling around the pair.  Suddenly with a loud final syllable Ukyou stopped chanting and took Ranma's face in her hands.  She smiled at him and drew his face down.  The power seemed almost to thicken the air making everything seem to be happening in slow motion.  Then Ukyou sealed her lips over Ranma's in a kiss and all of the power seemed to force its way into him.  Ranma stiffened then relaxed as a mist seemed to suddenly leave his body.

      Akane, Soun and Genma had all immediately made as if to rush the two the instant it became obvious what was to happen but Happosai and Cologne stopped them.  Shampoo shook her head in disgust.  "Stupid kitchen destroyer kill Airen if she interrupt healing done by priestess.  Is too, too stupid."

      Suddenly Ukyou released Ranma who drew back slightly from her in surprise.  She smiled.  "Thus are you released from the Curse of Jusenkyou Ranma Saotome."

      After making her shocking statement Ukyou collapsed into Ranma's arms unconscious.

      Tohru was preparing dinner and trying not to let her mind wander to much toward the dream that she had had last night.  After getting home and saying 'Good night' to the two boys Tohru had immediately fallen asleep.  That's when the dream had started.  Even remembering it made her face burn.  The things that she and Kyou had been doing. . .she didn't think people could really do that.  

      Mother had told her that when she met the "one" that she would start to have new and interesting feelings.  Yet the dream had been so intense and so real.  She had seen glimpses of all of the Sohma's without their clothes but she hadn't known that she had remembered so much.  The fact that she had also been naked had been...well at the time it seemed natural but looking back it had been embarrassing.  She and Kyou naked.  Doing. . .things. 

      "Yo!"

      "Kyou-kun!"

      "Are you okay?  Your face is all red.  Are you sure that your not coming down with a cold?"

      As Kyou started to walk toward her Tohru felt a warm flutter in her stomach.  He was going to touch her.  Would it feel as good as it did in the dream?  Suddenly his warm hand was on her forehead and it was all that Tohru could do to not lean into his hand.  If felt wonderful.  She had never felt so alive before in her life.  She was trying not to be obvious as she drew his scent into herself.  Tohru had the almost unstoppable urge to taste Kyou.  She didn't know where it came from but the instant that it popped into her head she felt her face get even warmer.

      "Your face is really hot.  Maybe you should lie down?"

      "No, I'm. . . ."  Suddenly she wasn't in the kitchen.  She was in a room looking at a boy that she didn't know.  She just knew that she was watching this through someone else's eyes.  Looking at the boy she could feel this person's love for the boy.  Suddenly they were kissing.  Tohru was shocked.  She shouldn't be seeing or feeling this.  It was very personal.  Then she felt the power.  It seemed to flow from her mouth to the boy.  She heard the words spoken about being released from a curse then the other her fainted.  Tohru could hear the panic in Kyou's voice as it called her.  Then a different voice seemed to surround her as she lost consciousness. 

      We will meet soon cousin Tohru. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They are not mine and never will be.

_"Tohru, Tohru."  The voice didn't seem to want to go away.  Slowly opening her eyes Tohru looked around.  All she saw was white fog everywhere.  Who had been calling her name?  The voice had seemed so familiar._

_      "Tohru."_

_      Spinning around Tohru felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at her Mother._

_      "Mom."_

                        **Chapter Three**

      _A gentle smile lit Kyoko's face as she looked into her daughter's eyes.  "She'll be coming soon Tohru."_

_      "She? Who are you talking about Mom."_

_      "Your cousin.  She will help you find what you need."_

_      "Cousin?  What I need?"_

_      Kyoko smiled again and began to fade.  "Wait.  Mom, please wait."  Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder.  Tohru turned and looked up into the crimson eyes of Kyou in surprise.  Once he saw that her attention was focused on him Kyou moved his hand up to cradle Tohru's cheek.   Tohru could feel her face flood with color.  Kyou didn't act like this.  What was going on._

_      Suddenly he leaned down and whispered into her ear.  Tohru could feel his warm breath caress her as he talked.  "Your subconscious knows what you want even if you can't admit it yet."  His hand was slowly stroking her cheek as his other arm drew her in closer to him.  Tohru felt herself begin to panic that Kyou would be changed into a cat since the two were so close.  But the change never happened._

_      Tohru felt a peace like nothing else, as she was enclosed in Kyou's strong embrace.  She was warm and safe and happy.  Yet she felt like something was missing.  Kyou again began to whisper in her ear and Tohru couldn't control the shiver that raced down her spine at the feel of his breath against her skin.  "Even this isn't close enough is it?"_

_      Tohru shook her head.  He was right even though she had wrapped her own arms around him she still needed to be closer.  Suddenly all of her clothes and Kyou's were gone.  Before she could get embarrassed he started to whisper once again.  "You want to be so close that it feels like the two of us would become one person.  That nothing is between us.  You want to get so close and still feel like climbing inside of the one your holding and never let go."  Tohru could only nod as she clung even tighter to the orange haired boy.  That is what she had been feeling.  She hadn't been able to put the desire into words for a long time but she knew.  She craved that closeness with him.  She ached whenever he wasn't near her.  She didn't know what to do, how to ease this feeling._

_      "Kyou."_

      The sound of a door closing made Tohru sit up in surprise.  Momiji looked at her with worry plainly seen in his eyes.  Tohru looked around.  She was in her room, in her nightgown.  The last thing she remembered was being in the kitchen with Kyou.  

      "Momiji, what happened?"

      Ukyou slowly opened her eyes.  Someone else had been with her when she healed Ranma.  She had felt them.  It was her other cousin, Tohru Honda.  Ukyou hoped that the girl hadn't been too frightened by the experience.  

      The yelling downstairs finally caught her attention.  Looking around Ukyou saw that she was in Kasumi's room.  Getting out of the bed Ukyou started to follow the sounds of the voices to see the others.  

      No one noticed her entering the room.  Looking around she saw Ranma sitting in a corner ignoring everything.  Mrs. Saotome and Genma were doing verbal battle to one side and Kasumi and Nabiki were arrayed against Soun and Akane at another.  Shampoo looked like she wanted to jump Ranma but was glancing nervously at Cologne.  Apparently approaching Ranma was not allowed.  Ryoga was gone, likely he had gotten lost again.  Mousse was declaring his love to a potted plant in another corner.  Cologne and Happosai were quietly talking while they watched the circus going on around them.

      "Excuse me?"

      Everyone turned at the sound of Ukyou's voice.  Ranma seemed to light up.  Akane, Shampoo and the father's glared.  Kasumi and Nodoka smiled.  Nabiki looked thoughtful and the to martial arts master watched Ukyou with respect evident in their gazes.  Kasumi stepped forward, "Ukyou-san, are you feeling all right?"

      "Yeah, sorry about collapsing but it took more of my personal energy than I thought it would.  What's going on?"

      Nodoka walked forward.  "Ukyou-san, could I have a private word with you please?"  The priestess/chef nodded in surprise at how respectful Nodoka was acting toward her.

      The two left the room.  When the others made to follow Nabiki stopped them by standing in front of the door and smirking evilly.  No one wanted to get on her bad side.

      Following the Saotome matriarch Ukyou was a little confused as to what the arguing had been about.  Finally the two stepped into the dojo and Nodoka turned to address the girl.  "I called your family after you left yesterday.  Not that we didn't trust you dear but Kasumi and I wished for a few more details and we had an idea and wanted the opinion of the women of your family.  Kasumi will be accompanying you when you go to search for your cousin.  As will myself and Ranma.  I will be the adult in charge and won't get in the way of your duty.  You and Ranma will attend the high school that your cousin attends and Kasumi will go to the University.  The high school requires an adult for you to attend unlike Furinken.  Your grandmother has named me as your temporary guardian for the next six months.  You won't need to open a restaurant while there either.  You can focus on school and your cousin.  Also,  your grandmother said that Ranma's neko-ken would be good practice for you and your cousin.  Is this okay with you?"

      Ukyou could only nod.  Ranma was coming.  Akane was not.  That was what the fighting had been about.  That and Kasumi leaving.  Ukyou looked at Nodoka and smiled.  "What should I call you?"

      Tohru slowly walked down the stairs.  Today was the first day of school.  The final year of high school was about to begin.  Everyone had been watching her carefully the last few days.  After having Momiji tell her that she had collapsed in the kitchen things had gone mad.  Kyou had yelled bring both Yuki and Shigure in to complain until they saw her.  Then the two boys took her to her room carefully so they wouldn't change and Shigure had called Hatori.  

      Kagure and Kisa had come with him.  They had been the ones to put her into her nightgown.  Hatori hadn't been able to find anything wrong with her and she had said that she was just worried about school starting but everyone had been hovering.  Tohru couldn't look Kyou in the face without remembering the dream and wanting to feel his arms around her.  It was even harder knowing that it could never happen.

      Going into the kitchen Tohru began to make breakfast and bentos for the day.  It was the first day of the last year of high school.  She was going to make the best food possible.

      The Prince Yuki fan club had struck again.  There was a huge banner in the front of the classroom declaring their love for Yuki.  Kyou snorted, Yuki sweatdropped and Tohru just grinned.  The year was going to interesting that was for sure.  Going over to talk to Uo and Hana while both Souma boys put down their bags Tohru caught the tail end of the conversation.

      "Yes, two new students.  A boy and a girl from what I understand.  And in our class too.  I wonder what they'll be like."

      Tohru looked at the two in surprise.  "Two new students.  How do you know?"

      Hana smiled at Tohru.  "I saw them coming into the building.  I didn't recognize their signals though they are very strong.  I asked a teacher and they said that they were new and in our class."

      Just then the teacher walked in.  Going to the front of the board he wrote something down.  He then turned to face the class.  "Welcome back.  We have two new students today.  Why don't you come in and introduce yourselves?"

      Two students walked in.  Everyone was struck by the way the two moved.  Both had an unconscious fluid grace to their movements.  They seemed to fit together in a way that was hard to describe.  They reached the teacher and turned to face the class.  Surprise was evident among the students.  They were gorgeous!

      "Hello, my name is Ukyou Kuonji.  Pleased to meet you."  The girl had a southern accent, yet she seemed nice.  Tohru immediately wanted to be her friend.  When the boy started to talk Tohru looked at him and it was all she could do to sit still.  It was the boy she had seen right before she passed out last week.

      "Ranma Saotome."

      After the two had gotten desks the teacher made an announcement that surprised everyone.  "Today we are going to be doing a physical endurance evaluation.  It was decided to do this so that student could be place with other student of a like fitness level in the PE Block.  This is a new program and experimental this year so I want everyone to do their best.  All three years are meeting outside.  So everyone go change into your gym clothes and lets go."

      Walking out of the locker room Tohru could see the Souma's.  The four boys seemed to naturally gravitate toward each other.  As she started to head over she noticed the new girl and decided to talk to her.  Going over Tohru smiled at her.  Ukyou smiled in return.  "Hi, my names Tohru."

      Ukyou felt excitement grip her but was careful to keep it contained.  "It's nice to meet you, sugar."

      "Would you like to come over and join my friends as we wait our turn?"

      "I'd like that but I need to wait for Ranchan first if that's okay?"

      "Ranchan?"

      "Ranma."

      "Oh, that's fine.  Have you known him for long?"

      A soft smile spread across Ukyou face.  Tohru looked at her in amazement.  As pretty as she had been before paled before how beautiful she looked now.  "We've been friends since we were six.  Here he is."

      Tohru looked up and saw the boy make his way toward them.  If she hadn't had interactions with the Souma's Tohru knew that Ranma would be the most handsome boy she had ever met.  In reality he could probably fit in with the Souma's just by his looks.  The two followed her over to her friends.

      Just as the introductions were about to get started one of the teachers came over.  "Kuonji-san?  There is a break and they wanted you to go since we have the head of the girls PE able to observe right now."  Ukyou nodded and started to follow.

      "Ucchan."  The girl turned a question in her eyes.  "Don't show off to much."

      She grinned.  "Same to you sugar."

      Fifteen minutes later all the teachers simply stood and watched the girl.  She had broken the record for the 100 meter dash as well as the number of risers that were to be jumped over.  She was now doing pull-ups.  She had done over 50 and showed no sign of stopping, or even of getting tired.  Most of the female athletes of the school were watching with obvious jealousy.  Uo was laughing her head off at the expressions on the faces of the Souma boys.  Yuki and Kyou had held a tied record for the dash and the girl had just blown it away like it was too easy.  Ranma's comment that she wasn't even trying hard had just added to the feeling.

      "Saotome."  They all turned around and noticed that Ukyou was done.  The head of the boys PE at the school was approaching.  "Since your friend gave such an impressive showing lets see what you can do, shall we?"


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  Not mine and never claimed them to be; just thought that they should meet.

            Kyou watched as Ranma followed the teacher.  He wasn't sure how he knew but the knowledge that Ranma was going to blow everyone away seemed to surface in his mind.  When the two new students had been introduced Kyou had actually paid close attention.  The girl, Ukyou, looked like Tohru.  But the boy. . .  Ranma seemed to almost _call to Kyou.  He felt the same connection to Ranma that he did to cats.  That had never happened before.  The others amazement at how well Ranma was doing actually made him feel proud.  Like Ranma was his brother and his accomplishments were reflecting on Kyou.  He had never felt like this before._

                                                **Chapter Four**

Tohru looked at the four Souma's worriedly.  The fact that first Ukyou, a girl, and then Ranma had done so well, Tohru expected an explosion; especially from Kyou.  But the orange haired boy simply watched.  He was even smiling as he observed Ranma.  The boy broke all of the new records that Ukyou had just set and didn't even appear to be trying.

Chuckling from Ukyou made the other three girls and Kyou turn to look at her.  Yuki, Haru, and Momiji kept watching Ranma but it was obvious that they were listening. 

"I told him not to show off and it looks like he took my advice to heart."

"That's not showing off?"

Ukyou looked at Arisa and smiled.  "If he was showing off it would have been something you never would have forgotten."

As Ranma made his way over to them after he was done everyone but Ukyou and Kyou stared.  Kyou's comment suddenly turned him into the object of scrutiny.

"Good job."

Hatori sighed as he got out of his car.  When an old friend from medical school had called he had had misgivings.  Yes the man was a friend and they had kept in contact with one another but something was wrong; he could hear it in the other man's voice.  Looking around Hatori wondered if this might have been him without the curse.  An office set up and patients that weren't all family members.

Opening the door and nodding politely to the receptionist Hatori made his way back into the offices.  It was too late for a lunch date and too early to meet for dinner.  His friend had simply begged him to come into his office today.  Opening the door he met the other man's eyes and had a sinking feeling.  This was not going to be good.

Kasumi looked at the list of names again.  One of the options when she had started the nursing program had been to find part time work in a doctor's office.  The university had a list of doctors and if the doctor liked your work, college credit could be given for working with them.  As Nabiki would have said 'money and school credit, it's a win win scenario.'  

The one problem had been that sometimes improper relationships seemed to crop up.  Her advisor had been female and had warned Kasumi that many girls got into the work/credit program in hopes of meeting and marrying a doctor.  Kasumi wouldn't mind getting married to a doctor, if they were in love.

 Since Nodoka had insisted on going with Kasumi to meet the advisor she had been the one to come up with the idea.  Kasumi was making appointments for the doctors to come to the house.  The times were when Ranma-kun and Ukyou would be home.  The idea was to have the doctors' see Ranma-kun performing his kata's or sparing with Ukyou in the back before starting the interview.  Auntie Nodoka thought that this would discourage the ones who might do anything improper.

Kasumi looked down at the paper.  She had three more offices to stop at; after that she would head home.  She had arranged going to the offices in order from the university to the house so these last ones were the closest to home.  Looking at the street sign Kasumi turned down the street and saw the next office.  Taking a deep breath she stepped inside and put on her brightest smile.

Tohru could only stare.  As soon as Ranma joined the group he and Kyou had started talking.  And they hadn't stopped.  Kyou had ignored Yuki when he had his turn, he was still talking to Ranma.  When it was Kyou's turn he had quickly performed then gone back to talking with Ranma.  He hadn't even to bothered to find out his scores.  When Momiji had done so the shock on the rabbits face had prompted Haru to go find out what was wrong.  When calm and collect Hatsuharu had shown shock the others, including Ukyou, had gone to see what was the matter.

Kyou had total blown Yuki's scores away.  By the end of the day the only two that had done better than Kyou were Ukyou and Ranma, and the margin wasn't as large as the others thought it would be. 

The fact that Kyou hadn't said anything about beating Yuki was worrying the Souma's and Tohru.  It was almost as if Kyou didn't care.

Suddenly Tohru noticed that Kyou was coming over.  She stopped talking to Momiji and smiled up at Kyou.  Momiji watched, quietly for once.  He was waiting for Kyou to start gloating.

            "I'm goin' over to Ranma's after school today.  What time do you work tonight?"

            Tohru blinked.  Kyou had never gone over to someone's house before.  She also wasn't sure why he was asking about what time she worked.  "I start work about two hours after school gets out.  Why?"

            "Then you ought to come over too, sugar."

            Tohru turned to look at Ukyou who had walked up while Kyou was talking.  Ranma was with her.  "All of you guys are invited to come over this afternoon if you'd like."

            After discussing it Kyou, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji would be joining Ukyou and Ranma after school.  Uo-chan had to work, Hana-chan had promised her mother that she would be home right after school and Yuki-kun had a student council meeting.  Tohru couldn't shake the feeling that something important was going to happen this afternoon.

            Leaving his friends office Hatori could only shake his head.  A few years ago when the man's wife had died he had, in his grief, gotten involved with someone.  The woman had ended up pregnant so they had quickly gotten married.  His second wife was a nice lady.  She had been good friends with his first wife and the two had turned to each other in grief.  They weren't in love and both knew it.  But they loved the child that had brought them together.  

Now his friend had gotten involved with a nursing student.  The student wasn't as innocent as she had liked to pretend.  When the doctor had tried to cut off the relationship he found out that she had taken photographs.  The girl was threatening to blackmail him to get what she wanted.

Walking back toward his car Hatori had to wonder.  _He _knew that not all nurses did that, but how to tell the difference?__

A loud noise made Hatori stop.  Suddenly he was in a crowd of people.  He carefully worked his way to the edge of it hoping he wouldn't come across any females.  Another loud noise seemed to make everyone push together and Hatori felt himself stumble into someone.  Looking up he met a pair of surprised brown eyes at the same time he felt three other things.  One was the cold water that seemed to have appeared from out of no where.  The second was the warm and defiantly female body that happened to belong with the brown eyes as he was pushed fully against her.  And the third was the feeling of falling as he was shoved so hard that he fell to the ground taking the owner of the female body with brown eyes down as well.

Kasumi was finally walking home.  She hoped that Ranma-kun's and Ukyou's day had gone better than hers.  Maybe she was just paranoid but all of the doctors had seemed to leer at her. 

Suddenly a loud noise made Kasumi look up.  There was a large crowd of people just ahead.  To get home she would have to go around the edge of the crowd.

Carefully walking on the outskirts Kasumi couldn't see what was going on.  Another loud noise made her start in surprise.  Suddenly a man seemed to leap out at her.  Kasumi could tell that someone had pushed the man simply from the way that he was moving.  Their eyes met just before he fell against her hard enough to knock her off of her feet.  Kasumi could feel the cold water raining down from somewhere.  

Another loud noise made Kasumi open the eyes she had closed after the man fell against her.  It wasn't the man beside her but his clothes and up near the top of his shirt a seahorse.

_Jusenkyou.  Was Kasumi's only thought.  Looking around she didn't see anyplace to get warm water.  The cold water was still falling though.  Taking out her bento box Kasumi filled it with water and placed the seahorse inside.  She gathered up the man's clothes and put them in her bag.  _

'I'll offer to let him use the bath at the house to get the rice and other things left over from lunch off of himself.  Maybe Ukyou's cousin will be able to heal him as well.'  With this plan firmly in mind Kasumi continued to walk home carefully caring the bento box in front of her.

Kyou was nervous.  He was afraid that at any second Momiji was going to hurl himself at Ranma's mother.  She had given both Ukyou and Ranma a hug when they had arrived.  She had also given one to Tohru.  Haru had smoothly diverted her from trying to hug the Souma's but Kyou could tell that Momiji wanted a hug really bad.

The snacks that she had brought out were delicious.  Mrs. Saotome, Ukyo and Tohru had then begun to talk about recipes and food preparation.  She had insisted that they all call her Auntie.

Momiji seemed to take huge delight in constantly saying 'Auntie' much to Mrs. Saotome's amusement.  Even talking about martial arts with Ranma couldn't make him loose the feeling of impending disaster.  Suddenly the front door opened.

"Tadaima."  Called a soft female voice.

"Kasumi-chan you're back."

A lovely young woman walked in.  She was in her early twenties and seemed to exude even more happiness than Tohru.  She was carefully walking in with a bento box balance in her hands.

"Ukyou-san, could you come help me, please."

Ukyou wordlessly got up and went to Kasumi.  Momiji had followed and was curiously looking into the bento box.  Suddenly his eyes got huge and Kyou knew that disaster was about to strike.  Ukyou next words confirmed it.

"Kasumi where did you get a seahorse and what is it doing in your bento box?"

Haru's head jerked around and he met Kyou's eyes with a look of worry in his own.  Tohru's face had lost all color.  Suddenly a 'Poof" sounded and standing there naked in the front room between Ukyou and Kasumi was Hatori.

"Oh, my!"


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters of either Ranma ½ or Fruits Basket.  Enjoy.

Ukyou looked around her and tried not to laugh.  Kasumi was bright red and staring at the naked man standing between them.  She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away.  The naked man was almost as red as Kasumi and had little pieces of her left over lunch from the bento box clinging to him.  Ranchan and Auntie Nodoka had the exact same surprised look on their faces; down to how they tilted their heads.  Tohru was bright red and covering her eyes.  It was the reaction of the three Souma boys that was interesting.  They didn't seem surprised only worried.  That bore looking into.

**Chapter Five**

Tohru didn't know what to do.  Hatori had just changed back to his normal self in front of her new friends.  It wasn't her fault because she hadn't brought him over but she wondered if this meant that she would have to leave.  She wanted to look to Kyou for support but was afraid to uncover her eyes.  _Hatori-san might still be naked._

Kasumi knew that she was staring; but she couldn't seem to stop.  She hadn't been able to get a good look at the man before he had changed into the seahorse.  Kasumi had thought that the seahorse had been very cute.  That wasn't a term that she felt could be applied to him now.  She had liked some boys in high school.  She had been even more fond of Dr. Tofu.  Yet she knew from listening to Nabiki that she was attracted to the man in front of her.  He was very. . . masculine.  So far she had managed to not look below his waist again but simply looking at his face and chest was enough.  The quick glance at Ukyou had shown that the girl was trying not to laugh.  Kasumi knew that she should do something but she wasn't sure what.

Kyou didn't know what to do.  Tohru had her hands over her eyes so she wouldn't see the naked Hatori.  Ranma and his Mom looked surprised but they weren't freaking out like Tohru had done when she found out.  Haru and Momiji both looked as worried as he probably did.  Hatori was simply standing there looking at the lady that had brought him in, Kasumi, and blushing.  She was looking at him and blushing right back.  Ukyou was looking around the room at everyone and seemed to be trying not to laugh.  That was an odd reaction.

Ranma didn't know what had happened.  Kasumi had come in and wanted to talk to Ucchan.  He had heard a comment about a seahorse than what sounded like. . . well it sounded like 'Poof'?  When Kasumi used the term 'Oh my' it meant something had surprised her.  When he looked over, there standing between Kasumi and Ucchan, was a naked man.  Having only recently lost his curse Ranma's first thought was '_Seahorse, naked man, Jusenkyou victim.  But why did they change him back in the front room with all of these people around.'_  Then it hit him.  The girls were surprised.  They hadn't changed him back.  Also, Ucchan hadn't taken over any hot water.  How had the guy changed?  Who was he?  Where had Kasumi found him?

Hatori could feel how red his face must be.  This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life.  He was usually so careful.  He didn't get transformed as often as the others so he seldom had to worry about changing back naked in front of others.  He knew that the young lady in front of him, he thought they called her Kasumi, had picked up his clothes.  He wanted to ask for them but didn't know a polite way to do so.  Also, he could feel bits of rice and other types of food crumbs sticking to him.  She had been carrying him in her bento box.  Hatori knew that he need a bath, yet one didn't simply ask people if you could bath at their house.  Then again, usually you don't end up standing naked in there front room either.

Added to this was the fact that the young lady, Kasumi, was very pretty.  She also seemed to have a hard time stopping herself from looking at him.  He could just imagine what Shigure and Ayame would say when they found out about this.  He, Hatori, had been transformed by a pretty young lady who hadn't reacted as most did when they saw the transformation.  Added to that she seemed to find him attractive, and if he was totally honest, Hatori found her to be attractive as well.

Ukyou decided that everyone had been doing nothing for long enough.  "Ranchan, why don't you take ?"  Turning to the naked man in hopes that he would provide his name Ukyou was careful to keep eye contact with him at all times.

"Sohma.  Hatori Sohma."

_Sohma?_  What a coincidence.  That might explain the reaction of the three boys.  "Ranchan take Sohma-san up to the bath and help him find everything."

The martial artist nodded and quickly led Hatori away.  Ukyou gently guided Kasumi over to the table and helped her to sit down.  After that she introduced everyone.  No one seemed to know what to say.   It was like a big white elephant was sitting there and no one could mention it.  Finally Nodoka turned to Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, did you happen to gather that man's clothes?"

Kasumi turned red again but nodded to Nodoka.  "I put them in my bag."  She started to get up to retrieve it when Nodoka said that she would take care of it.  After collecting Kasumi's bag Nodoka went after Ranma and Hatori.  Ukyou was tired of waiting.

"Kasumi where did you find him and what happened?"

As the eldest Tendo girl told her friend about the incident Ranma was trying to talk to Hatori.  The traditionally Japanese bath in the house was something that Ranma had gotten used to in his years at the Tendo's.  To be polite, he decided to join Hatori in the onsen.  The doctor was still unsure of how to treat all of these people.  Yes, they had been surprised but not like others who had found out about the curse.  They hadn't screamed or panicked.  The girl, Kasumi, had been very calm when she had helped him.  Suddenly something that Ranma said caught his attention.

"Yeah, I've only been over my curse for about a week and it's still hard to get used to it."

"Your curse?"

"My Jusenkyou curse.  Cold water would activate it and warm water would change you back.  I got it in China.  If you ever go to China stay away from Jusenkyou."

"What do you mean by activate it?"

"My father knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Girl.  Every time I was splashed with cold water I turned into a girl and warm water would change me back.  Ucchan cured it for me about a week ago.  She could only cure mine out of all of the Jusenkyou victims from where we lived because we're so close."

Hatori just stared at Ranma.  That would explain the reactions of everyone here.  They had been around and seen other magical curses.  The one girl could even apparently heal them.  This bore looking into.  A knocking at the door diverted his attention.

"Ranma-kun?"

"Yes Mother."

"I have the gentleman's clothes out here for when you're done."

Ranma looked at Hatori the question obvious in his eyes.  The doctor nodded and the two left the bath to prepare to meet the others downstairs.

Ukyou listened to Kasumi's explanation.  Her mind started to go over the facts.  _'Even though cold water was present that isn't what activated his curse.  He stumbled into her at the same time.  That has to be connected but how?'_  The others were very quiet and seemed worried.  Almost as worried as when they came in and Auntie had been giving out hugs.  _'Hugs?'_  Ukyou decided to try it.  The one who had seemed to want a hug and not get it was Momiji.  Ukyou walked over to the blond boy.  He looked up and smiled innocently at her.  She smiled back.  Then she copied Shampoo and glomped him before anyone could react.  'Poof.'  Instead of Momiji Ukyou was now holding a yellow bunny rabbit.

"Oh, how cute."  Kasumi came over to look at the rabbit.  She had seen the girl hug the young man, she thought his name was Momiji.  So that was how they changed.  The very attractive man, _Hatori, had changed into a seahorse and Momiji turned into a bunny.  Looking up Kasumi saw that Hatsuharu was standing closer to her.  She copied Ukyou and glomped the young man.  'Poof.'_

"Oh, what a cute cow."

"Um, sugar he would be an ox or a bull.  He's a boy and cows are girls."

"You're right Ukyou.  My apologies mister ox."

"It's alright."  Haru replied.

Both girls looked surprised.  "You can talk in your animal form?"

"Yeah, we can talk.  Aren't I a cute bunny?"

Ukyou smiled at the rabbit and handed him to Kasumi who immediately started to pet him.  Both girls looked at Kyou who quickly placed himself behind Tohru.  "What do you turn into?"

"A cat."

Both girls blinked.  "Well that explains why you and Ranchan seemed to get along so well."  Ukyou seemed to be speaking more to herself than to anyone else.  It was at this point that Ranma, Nodoka and Hatori came back into the room.  Looking around Hatori could only sigh in defeat.  Ranma and Nodoka looked at the animals and took everything in stride.  Ukyou had gone next to Haru when she noticed his clothes on the floor.

_'I wonder how he managed to not tear his clothes when he changed?  He is bigger as an ox.'_   Looking around Ukyou decided it would be best if some of them left the room.

"All girls are going to leave the room now.  Let's go."  Taking both Tohru and Kasumi Ukyou started to drag the two from the room.  The first thing she did was make Kasumi put Momiji down.  Kasumi and Tohru both looked at her with questions in their eyes, as did Ranma.  Nodoka, Hatori and Kyou seemed to know what she was doing.

"But why are we leaving Kyou-kun and the others in here Ukyou-san?"

"Just call me Ukyou, sugar." A sudden sound of 'Poof' filled the room shortly followed by a second.  "That's why.  The boys were going to change back soon and we've already had enough of a peep show for one day."  Both Tohru and Kasumi went red.

"Well it's a good thing that all the windows in this room look out into the back yard.  It would have been hard to explain to the neighbors why we had naked men walking around the house."  Everyone looked at Nodoka in surprise.  She hadn't sounded at all worried by what had happened today.  Ranma decided to stop the girls before they left.

"They've both gotten dressed."

Ukyou glanced behind her.  Seeing that it was true she stopped and let go of Kasumi, yet still kept hold of Tohru.  "Thanks Ranchan.  Tohru, could you join me upstairs for a minute."

Tohru nodded and followed Ukyou, leaving everyone else downstairs.  Ranma and Hatori wandered over to where Kyou and Haru were and Ranma started to talk to Kyou again like nothing had happened.  Listening for a minute Momiji was surprised by the fact that Ranma didn't seem at all bothered by what had happened.  Since no one was paying him any attention Momiji walked over to where Kasumi and Nodoka were talking.  He seemed to come into the middle of a conversation about Ranma.

"It doesn't matter.  Once I knew I had to accept it.  It might have been less of a shock if it had been an animal but no matter what he was my son."

"I know that Saotome-san was surprised."

"He may be my husband, but Genma is a fool.  A Mother's love isn't something so petty.  The feeling of love and caring that you have for your child is like nothing else.  There is no other kind of love that can compare.  I've heard of women who don't love their children and I can only pity them.  Even if you have to give the child up for adoption like I have read of women having to do because they can't afford to support the child they do it out of love.  Any woman who would willingly give up her child out of selfish reasons has no right to be a mother in my opinion and should never be allowed to have another child.  If they gave up one then they simply are not loving or nurturing enough individuals to be worthy of a child's love.  Because Kasumi-chan, a child's love is a wonderful thing, it's worth any sacrifice.  Oh, Momiji-kun I didn't see you there.  Did you need something?"

Momiji just shook his head.  He couldn't speak even if he wanted to; not after hearing what Nodoka had just said.

Tohru followed Ukyou upstairs and into her room.  Once there Ukyou walked over and pulled something off of a shelf.  Opening the box Ukyou took out what looked like a very old book and a letter.  Turning she handed both to Tohru.

"Read the letter when you get a chance.  I know you have to leave for work so you can read it later tonight.  You can also let any one else that you trust to read the letter.  The same goes for the book."  After saying this Ukyou led Tohru back downstairs. 

Tohru wanted to ask questions but Ukyou was right it was time for her to go to work.  When they reached the bottom of the stairs Momiji immediately joined them and took Tohru's hand.  She could tell that something was wrong.  Kyou pulled himself away from the discussion that Ranma and Hatori were having about herbal medicine and shiatsu points to join Tohru.  Both boys heard the invitation that Ukyou extended.

"You don't work tomorrow do you?"

"No, why?"

"Great.  Come over for dinner between 6:30 and 7:00.  You can bring as many people as you'd like just give me a number tomorrow at school so we know how much food to make."

Tohru nodded then noticed that Hatori had gone to the door.  Bowing and thanking Nodoka Tohru hurried after the doctor with Momiji and Kyou.

_'I wonder who all I should bring to dinner tomorrow night?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don't own either series; I just decided to play with them for a bit.

            As all of the Souma's and Tohru walked back to where Hatori had parked his car silence reigned.  No one knew what to say.  The reactions; or lack of reactions; that the four people had had to the curse was unusual.  Everyone was thinking about a different aspect of the afternoon.  Haru and Kyou mostly about the martial arts training that they had discussed with Ranma; Tohru about the letter and book that Ukyou had given her; Hatori about Kasumi's reaction to him and his reaction to her and Momiji about the conversation he had overheard between Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome.  Kyou looked over to Tohru.  Just before he could ask about the letter. . .

            "Here's the car.  Everyone get in.  Tohru I'll drop you off at your job."

                                                **Chapter Six**

Kasumi sat on her bed deep in thought.  After Ukyou and Ranma's, interesting new friends had left, Kasumi had asked Auntie if she need any help with dinner.  The Saotome matriarch had just smiled and told Kasumi to relax until dinner.  She knew that Nodoka had noticed her reactions to the gentleman that she had brought home in her bento box.  Kasumi wondered if Ukyou would mind if she called Nabiki tonight?

            Many thought that the two sisters weren't close but Kasumi had always known that in the Tendo household the only other person that she could depend on had been Nabiki.  Ranma had later gained that attitude but neither of the adult males nor Akane, could be depended on in most situations.  She needed advice on how that man had made her feel.  She was not a young woman given to silly crushes; with the death of her mother she had never had the time.  Yet she had never felt this way about a man before.

            Kasumi had always been intuitive about people.  Many thought that she had simply foisted Ranma off on Akane but she had known that the boy needed another fighter to truly understand him and the only one in the family to come close to fitting that description was Akane. 

Her mind went back to the very attractive man from this afternoon.   It hadn't just been his appearance; even though he was what Nabiki would refer to as a hunk.  The man had seemed to hold a deep pain inside.  A grief that seemed to be eating away at him.  She wanted to comfort him.  To sooth his pain and share his grief so it wouldn't be such a burden.  She needed to talk to Nabiki.  Thinking of her sister she remembered the last serious conversation that the two of them had.

_            "So you're really going to go to __Medical__School__?"_

_            Hearing the question Kasumi turned and looked at Nabiki standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  "Yes.  Ukyou has offered to let me stay with her and since Auntie contacted Ukyou's family and received permission to be her temporary guardian she and Ranma-kun will be going too.  You'll be going to college so that only leaves Father, Uncle Saotome and Akane here.  Akane needs the training.  Everyone assumes that she'll inherit the dojo so she has to learn to care for it."_

_            "Ukyou.  She seems so different ever since she got back.  I don't know what it is about her that's changed so much.  Physically she looks about the same.  Maybe a little taller and defiantly in even better shape than when she left.  Still, she's different.  Prettier somehow, more . . . compelling in a way.  I can't even described it."_

_            Kasumi smiled.  "It's in her eyes."_

_            "Her eyes?"_

_            "Everyone here, at least all of the girls after Ranma are just that . . .girls.  Ukyou is now a young woman.  It's not so much a physical change as a spiritual one.  Her aura is stronger, purer.  The idea that someone's inner beauty can be seen is the closes description that I can give.  Ukyou has grown beyond the pettiness and selfishness that seems to take hold of everyone in Nerima and seeing it, especially after she has been away, makes it hard to describe.  Ukyou has grown into the potential that she always had.  The other girls are still too childish to have that kind of beauty.  Maybe someday they can find it in themselves to let their inner beauty out."_

_            Nabiki just stared at her.  A soft smile came across her face.  Kasumi knew that this was the real Nabiki.  Someone that only she got to see very often._

_            "I'll take your word on it."_

            "Kasumi-chan, dinner."  Kasumi came out of the memory with a start.  That same inner beauty that Ukyou had had also been obvious in her cousin.  Tohru had seemed to almost shine with an inner beauty.  It was more delicate than Ukyou's.  If anything Kasumi could almost see the fact that where Ukyou was a fighter Tohru would be a healer.  Thinking of the girl made her remember the man again,  _Hatori__ Sohma.  She felt her face heat.  Yes, she defiantly needed to call her sister._

            Tohru slowly looked up from the letter.  She had just finished reading it and was still trying to process the information.  The first thing she saw as she looked around was a pair of concerned cinnamon eyes.  _Kyou-kun._

            Kyou watched Tohru carefully.  The letter seemed to have stunned her.  She had been completely silent and still.  Even the rabbits whining hadn't seemed to penetrate her concentration.  Suddenly she looked up and met his eyes.  "Are you okay?"

            She smiled at him, but it seemed forced.  Then she handed him the letter.  Kyou took it and began to read.  He could feel his eyes getting huge as he took in what the letter said.  Once he finished he again looked to the girl next to him.  She seemed lost in thought.  "Tohru?"

            She looked up.  "Please have Hatori-san and the others read the letter Kyou-kun.  And everyone can look at the book too.  Ukyou-san invited me to dinner tomorrow and said that I can bring as many people as I like; just tell her the number at school.  Anyone who wants to can come, make sure to tell everyone that."  While saying this she handed Kyou a book.  Before he could reply the car stopped and Tohru got out.  They were at her job.  The last thing she said as she walked toward the building was, "Please Kyou-kun, I want at least you to go with me tomorrow."  

            Hatori just wanted this day to end.  He also wanted to be alone to think about what he was feeling.  Not even Kana had gotten such a reaction out of him at first sight.  He didn't know what to make of it.  He had the feeling that trying to erase their memories would be pointless, at least to the girl Ukyou if she had indeed cured Ranma of a curse then she had power.  They finally came into sight of Shigure's house.  Hatori could feel himself relaxing.  He just had to drop of Kyou then he could take the other two home and unwind in his office and think about what had happened.  The car stopped.  Hatori turned to say good night to the neko when he was interrupted.

            "Tohru wanted me to show everyone some stuff so you need to come.  You can stay for dinner if you want.  I can't make anything as fancy as Tohru does but I can heat up what she left and add stuff to it so everyone can eat."  Hatori had never seen Kyou look so serious.  This had to be important.  He simply nodded and turned off the car.

            Momiji was active but something about him seemed off.  Hatori made a note of this and decided to talk to the boy later to find out what was wrong.  Kyou walked in front but was actually tugging Hatsuharu along so he wouldn't get lost.  Opening the door and leading everyone inside Kyou suddenly stopped and groaned.  Hatori walked up to see what was wrong and felt a headache beginning to start.

            At the table sat three males.  Shigure and Yuki were to be expected, Ayame was not.  The two older men were laughing annoyingly and Yuki looked ready to kill them both.  Shigure looked up.  "Ha-san.  Not that you're not always welcome but our little flower isn't here to cook for us tonight.  She's at work."

            "I know.  We dropped her off before coming here."

            "Eh?"

            Yuki just shook his head then turned to address Haru.  "Did you have a nice time visiting with Ukyou and Ranma?  Did you stay to long and call Hatori to pick you up?"  All four of the Sohma's who had come in from the car looked at each other.  What to say?  Kyou suddenly stepped forward.

            "I'm going to go make dinner.  Tohru wanted everyone to read this letter and look at the book afterwards if you want.  Ukyou invited Tohru to dinner tomorrow and told her should could bring as many people as she liked, just to give her the number at school.  I'm going with her.  After you read the letter you guys can decide if you want to go or not."  Finishing his speech Kyou handed the letter and book to Hatori, he felt that he should read them first, then marched into the kitchen.  The others could decide what to do.

            Momiji watched Kyou go into the kitchen then turned to look at Hatori.  No matter what the letter said he was going to go with Kyou and Tohru tomorrow.  He had noticed Tohru reading the letter in the car and had seen her give it to Kyou to read as well.  When he heard her tell Kyou to have everyone read it he had held his curiosity back.  Now he could find out what it said.  Hatori opened the letter and started to read it aloud.  Momiji watched the shock come across the faces of everyone in the room.  The only one who seemed to take it in stride was Hatori.  Actually, Hatori looked like he was almost expecting something like this.  

            Once the letter was finished everyone stared at the book.  Hatori had placed it on the table before reading the letter.  Now Shigure began to leaf through it.  Momiji went into the kitchen to join Kyou as the others began to talk.  He didn't want to listen to them right now.  He was still going over what he had heard Auntie Nodoka say to Kasumi.  The only other person that he felt would understand his pain over what he heard was Kyou.  Gathering his courage Momiji walked into the kitchen.

            Tohru was exhausted when she got home from work.  She slowly walked down the path to the house.  She saw that even though it was late the only light on was the one in the front room.  She quietly let herself in and took off her shoes.  Walking into the room she saw that Shigure and Hatori were sitting their talking quietly and smoking.  Ayame was asleep on the floor.  Both men looked up when she walked in.  Noticing how serious they looked Tohru sat down.  Shigure was the first to speak.

            "We haven't told Akito but Hatori will do so tomorrow morning.  So far the people joining you will be Hatori, myself, Ayame, Yuki, Kyou, Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro.  Kisa happened to call when we were discussing it to ask you to do something with her and Hiro tomorrow since it's your day off.  Momiji was the one to answer the phone and he told her everything and she in turn told Hiro who demanded that they be allowed to come."

            Tohru nodded and looked at Hatori.  The doctor could see the worry and fatigue on her face.  "Don't worry none of this is your fault.  I'll make sure to explain this to Akito.  Just go up to bed.  Kyou did a load of laundry since both Momiji and Haru have to wear their uniforms tomorrow.  That's what is hanging in the wash room.  Momiji is in Kyou's room and Haru is in Yuki's.  Good night."

            Tohru stood up and smiled to the two men.  "Good night, and thank you."

            Tohru knew that her face was bright red.  She had had another dream.  This one the most intense one ever.  The things that she and Kyou had been doing had been . . .well, Tohru didn't know that people did those kinds of things.  She didn't know how she would be able to look at Kyou today without remembering.  

            "To-ru!"  Momiji bounced into the kitchen.  Behind him came Hatsuharu and  . . .Tohru felt the warmth in her face.  She knew this would happen she couldn't look at him and not think about the dream.  She had to forcibly tell herself to not stare.  She smiled at the three and went back to cooking.  Yuki came in groggy as usual.  She told everyone to sit down and started to bring out the food.

            The table was crowded with so many people.  Tohru caught herself staring at Kyou four times during the meal.  Twice at his hands and twice at his mouth.  Every time she glanced his way one of the two was being used as he ate.  Either chewing or his hands on the chopsticks.  Yuki asked if she was okay and she brushed off his concern.  What could she say?  '_No, I'm having erotic fantasies about Kyou with cat ears and a tail?'_

            Ukyou looked up as Tohru and the two Sohma's walked into the classroom.  Ranma was sitting on top of the desk talking to her.  The three walked over.  Ukyou smiled at the girl.

            "Ukyou-san I want to thank you for the dinner invitation.  A total of ten people I hope that's not too many."

            "Not a problem sugar.  And call me Ukyou, remember.  We are family."


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma ½ and Fruits Basket belong to their creators, not me.  I just decided to have them meet.

Sorry for the long delay for anyone who is actually reading this.  Work has been very busy and intense for the last few months.

Listening to the teacher was more difficult today than ever before.  The five involved in the little drama all seemed to be seated on pins and needles, even Yuki's prince persona was showing strain.  Uo and Hana kept glancing at the five and wondered what the problem could be.

**Chapter Seven**

            Hatori sat as still and silent in front of Akito as he could.  It had been decided that Shigure would be the one to do the talking.  Both Ayame and Shigure had decided not to tell Akito who had been transformed first just that all of the Souma's who had been in the house except for Kyou had been seen in their other forms.  The head of the family had yet to speak.

            "So you say the boy, Ranma, said that the girl, Ukyou, just recently cured him of a shape changing curse?"

            All three tried not to start at the sudden question.  Since the only one present that had spoken to Ranma was Hatori, he decided the answer would probably be best coming from him.

            "Yes.  He told me it was something called a Jusenkyou curse.  It was water activated.  Cold water forced the shape change and warm water reversed it.  He commented that he had changed into a girl but mentioned others having similar curses."  Hatori waited for Akito's response and tried not to look at the snake and the dog.

            "Interesting.  This girl, the older one, what was her name Kas…Kac…"

            "Kasumi."

            "_Yes_ss, Kasumi.  She is enrolled at the local medical school to become a nurse, is that correct?"

            Shigure decided to answer and get the pressure off of Hatori.  "Yes that is what the others told the boys.  They also mentioned that she was looking for a part time job in a doctor's office as part of her training."

            A slow smile spread across Akito's face.  "Perfect.  Hatori you will employ her as a part time nurse.  That way we will have one of them close by incase they are lying to us."

            It was all that Hatori could do not to react.  He bowed in acceptance.  Akito waived his hand dismissing the three.  Shigure and Ayame quickly lead Hatori out of Akito's presence.  As soon as the three were safely back in his office Hatori started to shake.

            _An assistant.__  I haven't had one since Kana.  And to make matters worse I'm already attracted to the woman._

            Walking home from school with Yuki and Tohru was usually a relaxing experience.  But after everything that happened yesterday Kyou was still in the process of sorting it all out.  Two things stood out in his mind that didn't really involve the others.  One had been Ukyou's statement about him and Ranma when he told her what animal he changed into.  How could his being a cat make the connection he felt with Ranma possible?  He was going to ask that tonight.  At lunch they had all been careful not to mention anything in the presence of the Yankee and the Psychic.

            The other concern weighing on his mind was the conversation he had with Momiji while preparing dinner.  The rabbit had been shaken and confused.  He had also been right in assuming that the only other person who could have understood would by Kyou.

_            The blonde had stood shyly by the door watching the other boy prepare the meal.  Kyou had enough on his mind to not want to add to it but other was acting so out of character that Kyou started to worry despite himself._

_            "What's wrong brat?"_

            That had started the conversation.  When Momiji told him what he had overheard and the quiver in his voice by the time he finished told Kyou that the statement made by the Saotome matriarch had cut deeply.  After dinner had been served and cleaned up and after Momiji's blunder on the phone to Kisa, Kyou had shocked everyone by saying that Momiji could share his room.  He knew that Momiji hadn't been aware of Shigure checking on them later.  Kyou had simply looked up from his comforting of the boy to see Shigure looking at him with an expression he had never seen.  As soon as the two's eyes had met Shigure had smiled sadly and quietly closed the door.  Nothing had been said but Kyou didn't know how long that would last.

            "Kyou-kun?"

            He looked up to see that they were home.  He had no idea what Tohru and rat boy had talked about but smiled at the girl reassuringly.  She immediately smiled back her whole body seemed to light up with pleasure and he was again humbled by the inner beauty in front of him who never seemed to be aware of what she did for everyone around her.

            Ukyou and Ranma stopped at the market on the way home.  It had been decided last night that Okonomiyaki would be served.  Since Ukyou could make large amount with great ease and still make it taste better than any okonomiyaki available around here it was deemed the perfect meal.  Ranma was a bit surprised when he found out ten people would be coming.  They would have to set up outside so it wouldn't get to crowded.

            Looking as his best friend walking beside him Ranma wondered about what had been going on lately.  When Ukyou had come back he had just felt an instant and immediate joy.  Then he really looked at her.  Ranma had never lied, Ukyou had been cute.  But if he had been asked a year ago and he had been honest with himself he would have answered that Akane had been the cutest of the girls.  When Ukyou had first left he had missed her but felt relieved that it was one less girl chasing him.  It had been Nabiki who had finally made him realize something.  She had found him re-reading one of the letters Ukyou had sent him and had just looked at him.  

            _"You never know what you had until its gone, do you Saotome?"_

            After that cryptic remark she had left.  But the words had echoed in his head often in the next months as the letters had become less and less.  He had missed Ukyou more than he had thought he would.  When he had seen her, yes he had been happy, but he immediately noticed the changes.  

            Ukyou could never again be called one of the girls.  Neither could she ever again be referred to as cute.  The only person close to his age who even compared to Ukyou was Kasumi but whereas Kasumi was the perfect homemaker Ukyou was still a warrior and it shone from her even more brightly than before.

            "Ranchan?"

            Looking up Ranma noticed that they were home and Ukyou was looking at him with concern.  Her beauty still shocked him and made him wonder why he had never let himself see it before.  All he could do was smile at her and watch her answering grin spread across her face.

            Hatori looked at the group assembled before him.  Nine of the fourteen that were cursed stood before the house and the young lady who had touched all of their lives.  Meeting Shigure's eyes Hatori could feel the concern of the dog for what was about to happen.  Hatori had called to medical school and found out that yes he could participate in the internship program.  Now he had to offer the woman a job, open up his office and his life to a female presence again.  Both of his cousins had hovered around him all afternoon in concern.  He had just barely kept his annoyance at bay knowing that they did it out of concern.

            Tohru slowly walked up to the door.  They were early but Hatori hoped it would be alright.  Suddenly the door opened and there she stood with a bright smile on her face.  A sidewise glance let him observe the reactions of Ayame and Shigure.  Both bloomed goofy grins as they looked at her.  It was all Hatori could do not to sigh.  He knew that the dog and the snake were about to become regular patients in his office if he was interpreting those looks correctly.

            "Hello, welcome.  Please, come in."

            Tohru bowed and apologized for being early.  Kasumi could feel her smile brighten even more as she looked at the girl in front of her.  _She's so sweet._  Kasumi could see how nervous the girl was.  They were early but after everything that Kasumi had seen and experienced that wasn't a problem.  It was all Kasumi could do to keep her attention focused on Tohru, she had noticed him when she had glanced at the group.  Ukyou had told Kasumi she could call her family whenever she wanted and not to worry about the cost.  So, last Kasumi had called her sister for some much needed girl talk.

_            "Moshi-moshi?"_

_            "Nabiki?"_

_            "Kasumi, what's wrong?"_

            After that it had all poured out.  Nabiki's teasing had been expected but her comment to go for it and try and build a relationship with a man she had only just met had been scary.  Exciting but scary.  It was with great difficulty that Kasumi kept herself from looking at Souma-san. 

            Still smiling at Tohru Kasumi felt it would be best to move everyone off of the front porch.  When she asked them to follow her Kasumi realized that she hadn't been introduced to everyone.  Oops.  Leading the group to the backyard Kasumi looked out and saw Ranma practicing.  From the stifled gasps and softly spoken 'Wow' Kasumi guessed that none of them had ever seen the truly advanced forms of Martial Arts that Ranma and Ukyo practiced.  Deciding that having only one set of introductions might excuse her rudeness Kasumi stepped forward.

            "Ranma-kun."

            At the softly spoken name the boy stopped with his foot still over his head and turned to look at her.  From the stunned expressions that she saw Kasumi guessed that Ranma-kun had awed the guests even more.  Putting his leg down Ranma quickly came over scratching the back of his head.

            "Sorry.  I must have lost track of time.  I didn't know anyone was here yet."

            "That's okay, were early."

            Both Ranma and Kasumi looked at the man.  They had yet to be introduced to some of the group and this was one that they didn't know.  Tohru realizing this immediately began introductions.  When the names had been handed out Kasumi noticed how nervous the young girl named Kisa seemed to be.  She was looking at Ranma with a strange expression on her face.  Not wanting the girl to be intimidated by the Martial Arts prodigy Kasumi knelt down to speak to her.

            "You don't have to be nervous around Ranma-kun.  He's very nice."

            Ranma seeing the interaction felt an overwhelming need to comfort the girl.  He wasn't sure why but decided to trust his instincts.  He quickly picked the girl up and gave her a brief hug before settling her on his back.

            "Nothin' to worry about.  It's the duty of a Martial Artist to protect so I only fight with people who know how."  Ranma grinned at the little girl who seemed to be staring at him in wonder.  Kasumi smiled at turned back to the others.  Seeing the shocked expressions she felt a little nervous.

            "Is something wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, I just decided to play with them for a bit.

Ranma looked at the Souma's; a question in his eyes. The only way to describe their expressions was as bug eyed astonishment. He glanced at Kasumi, and saw her gaze was also on the Souma's. She turned and the two met eyes.

'_What?'_ they seemed to ask each other. Both looked at the little girl on Ranma's back. She was rigid with shock and her eyes were wide. Just before Kasumi could ask the girl what was wrong she seemed to go limp. Ranma's eyes showed panic, thinking something was wrong, when the little girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Ranma.

Ranma could feel the girl trembling on his back. He unconsciously began to rock back and forth hoping to calm the girl.

Chapter Eight 

Hatori knew he was staring; yet he could not seem to stop. The boy was holding Kisa and she was not transforming. How was this possible? What was happening?

Kisa suddenly started to cling to the boy and her trembling was obvious to everyone. Hatori could only imagine what was gong on in Kisa's head.

'_How was this possible?'_ Glancing at the others he could see their shock. Not only that; but the girl, Kasumi, and the boy, Ranma, had noticed the reaction of the Souma's. The first person to recover, surprisingly, was Kyou. He walked over to the boy and slowly ran his hand down Kisa's back. She turned, and seeing Kyou, almost launched herself at him.

"She's shy," was Kyou's statement.

Ranma slowly nodded at Kyou but still felt unnerved.

"Okay, Ucchan and Kassan are still getting dinner ready. I don't think they expected you yet.

This seemed to upset Tohru, who started to bow and apologize. Ranma was not sure how to make her stop. He looked at Kasumi helplessly. She went to Tohru and managed to calm her.

"Ranma-kun, why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll show our guests around the house until you get back." Ranma nodded. He bowed shortly to the guests then went inside. Stopping briefly in the kitchen to tell them that the guests had arrived before going up to get clean.

Ukyou went out to greet their guests. As soon as she found them she could tell that something was wrong. Kyou was carrying around a little girl who was clinging to him.

"Welcome."

Every eye was now on Ukyou. Tohru was the first to react and started to bow and apologize for being early. Ukyou's and Kasumi's eyes met. An understanding was immediately there. Ukyou walked forward and took Tohru's hand then led her from the room. Once in the kitchen Ukyou had Tohru start cutting up vegetables and included her in the conversation between herself and Nodoka. Eventually Tohru seemed to calm down and willing offered ideas and comments.

Hatori watched Tohru leave, but felt his gaze and mind return to the young lady who was leading them around the house. He had noticed the looks that Shigure and Ayame were giving Kasumi. She seemed oblivious to their attentions. Nothing seemed to faze her. Not even the boys arguing. This brought something else to his attention. Kyou was still carrying Kisa and Momiji seemed to not want to get more than a few feet from Kyou. Going so far as to be holding a handful of his shirt. And Kyou didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to be comforting the rabbit from time to time.

The arguing was between Hiro, Yuki and Haru. Shigure and Ayame seemed to be egging them on until Haru turned black. Haru had just spun around to hit Shigure when Ranma arrived.

Ranma noticed Haru throwing a punch at one of the older guys. He thought his name was Shigure. Not wanting to have a fight break out and ruin the house; he remembered Nerima; Ranma caught Haru's fist.

"What's going on?"

Haru tried to pull his fist free of Ranma's grip. The pigtailed boy didn't even move. In fact he didn't even seem to be straining at all, yet Haru could not move his fist at all. All of the Sohma's watched wide eyed, except one.

Kyou was still holding Kisa as well as trying to keep Momiji calm. He had noticed that Haru was going black but could not do anything without upsetting the rabbit and tiger. When he noticed that Ranma arrive Kyou knew that he could handle it. Noticing that everyone was just staring at the martial artist Kyou answered.

"Haru has something of a split personality. When he gets stressed his darker side comes out. When that happens we call him Black Haru. We just say that he's gone black to make it easier."

Everyone except Ranma, Kasumi, Momiji and Kisa now turned wide eyed stares on Kyou. Kasumi noticed this but Ranma didn't. Instead he answered Kyou.

"Oh. Can I let go of him now or keep holdin' on to him?"

"You can let go, he's changed back." At Kyou's response Ranma glanced at Haru and saw him gapping at Kyou. Before he could ask why Ukyou walked out of the kitchen.

"We're all set. If everyone would go outside we can get started." Ranma and Kyou started outside. Kisa was still in Kyou's arms and Momiji was all but attached to the cat's hip. Hiro quickly followed Kisa. Tohru walked out of the kitchen to join Ukyou and noticed that Kisa was still in Kyou's arms. Immediately worried, she rushed past Yuki; who was trying to get her attention; and asked Kyou what was wrong. Yuki watched, slightly perturbed by being ignored. No one noticed except for Ukyou who made a note to talk to Tohru about those two Sohma males.

Arriving outside Hatori was not quite sure what to think. A large grill was set up across the yard. He knew he had probably missed it earlier since all of his attention had been on the young man doing kata's and then the scene with Kisa.

At one end of the grill was a table set with a stack of empty bowls. Next to the empty bowls were bowls filled with vegetables and meats. It almost looked like a Mongolian BBQ, but not quite. Nodoka came out and placed another bowl on the table.

Ukyou clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, pick up a bowl and put everything you want in it. You'll give it to me and I'll cook it up for you."

"And what is it you'll be cooking for us lovely lady?" the snake asked. The answer was simple.

"Okinomiyaki. Go ahead and set started while I go and get the batter." With that the chef walked back into the house. Ranma led Kyou and his entourage toward the table. The cat was still carrying the tiger with the rabbit holding onto a handful of his shirt. Hiro was watching Kyou with annoyance in his eyes and Tohru was hovering around the group. Ranma handed bowls to Tohru and Hiro, he then offered two too Momiji. The rabbit let go of Kyou and grabbed the bowls a question in the eyes he turned to Ranma.

"I don' think the little girl is goin' to let go of Kyou. So, you take an extra bowl an' I'll take another and we'll put together their food. Who you wanna help?"

Before Momiji could say anything Hiro interrupted. "I'll do Kisa's."

Ranma turned and raised and eyebrow at the sheep. "Was I talkin' to you?" Before anything else could be said Shigure placed his hands on Hiro's shoulders.

"Let Momiji help." Hiro looked up at the dog, a scathing comment ready to come forth. But the boy saw something in Shigure's eyes that stopped him. The boy nodded and Momiji quietly asked Kisa what she wanted.

Hatori noticed that both Kasumi and Nodoka were watching carefully; especially Nodoka. The Saotome matriarch appeared troubled by what she had just witnessed. Yuki had placed himself by Tohru. Shigure and Ayame had drifted over and were teasing everyone. Hatori grabbed Haru and led him over to the table. He noticed that Ukyou had returned and set up behind the grill. Hatori had expected Kasumi and Nodoka to help her but they simply watched the girl. Within moments of the first Okinomiyaki being placed the doctor understood. With a casual grace and fluidity the girl manned the grill expertly. She had all of there food cooking and all were perfectly shaped. She then quietly asked Kisa what kind of sauce she wanted. As the question was asked to everyone he watched as Ukyou never placed the wrong sauce on the wrong Okinomiyaki.

Two plates were given to both Momiji and Ranma. The pigtailed boy then led Momiji, Kyou and Kisa over to another part of the yard to sit down and eat at. Soon everyone had their food and followed. Hiro and Yuki looked slightly disdainful of the food until they each took a bite.

All of the food was devoured and most of the males went back for seconds before Ranma dropped the bomb.

"So why did y'all freak when I picked up Kisa?"

Kyou glanced at the others and saw no one answering so decided that he would. "Kisa is one of the members of the family that is cursed. When you hugged her she should have changed. Why didn't she?"

Ranma looked at Ukyou for an answer. The chef turned to the Souma's and asked what she thought was an important question but seemed to confuse them. "What does she turn into?"

The Souma's all looked at each other, not sure if they should answer. Too the surprise of everyone the girl answered. "I turn into a tiger."

Ukyou nodded and began to speak out loud. "Okay, Kisa is a tiger, Momiji is a rabbit, Haru is a bull, Hatori-sensei is a sea dragon and Kyou is a cat. Ranchan and Kyou got along very well almost as soon as they met and the tiger doesn't change when he holds her." It wasn't Ukyou that answered but Kasumi.

"The _neko-ken_?"

"You got it sugar, the _neko-ken_."

"What's that?" asked Momiji.

Nodoka answered, "It's not important right now. Am I correct in assuming that all the rest of our guests are cursed with the exception of Tohru-chan?"

Tohru answered the question with a "Yes Auntie," which received odd looks from Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame.

"I thought our princess was related to the lovely chef not the beautiful matron?" the snake asked. Haru answered, "That's what she told us to call her yesterday."

"So what does everyone else turn into? Or do we have to change everyone to find out?" When Kasumi asked this the eyes of those who hadn't had their animals named shot to the girl. Before Shigure or Ayame could do anything Hatori answered.

"Shigure is the dog, Ayame the snake, Yuki the rat and Hiro is the sheep.

Kasumi blinked and tilted her head. "Like the Chinese Zodiac?" Then came the explanation of the family of Souma and their curse. As this finished Nodoka stood up and asked if anyone wanted desert.

After desert was done Ukyou took Tohru's hand and led her upstairs. Kyou helped Ranma take down the table and grill as Kasumi and Nodoka cleaned up. When both boys offered to help Nodoka thanked them then chased both boys and Kasumi out of the kitchen saying that she would finish.

Ranma and Kyou went into the yard and Ranma started to show Kyou katas. Kasumi handed out the tea she had brought and sat to watch the boys. Hatori walked over and sat next to her.

"I never had a chance yesterday to thank you." This seemed to surprise her.

"I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done." Before Hatori could reply Shigure interrupted.

"And how did help Tori Kasumi-san?" Kasumi then told of how she had found the sea horse and brought him home in her bento box that she filled with water. She then calmly went on with what had happened when she arrived home. When Kasumi finished the story Hatori noticed that they had gathered an audience. With the exception of Kyou and Haru, who were doing katas with Ranma, the other zodiac members were all listening to Kasumi. Seeing the gleam in the eyes of Shigure and Ayame, Hatori quickly started a conversation before they could.

"Most people would not have been so careful in their handling nor so kind and considerate after I changed back." Kasumi blushed at the praise and lowered her eyes. Without pausing to let anyone else interrupt the doctor continued. "I believe you mentioned that you are a nursing student?"

This question caught the others off guard, but the Tendo girl answered with an affirmative so Hatori continued. "And you were out looking for a doctor's office to be an assistance or intern at?" Hatori could feel Momiji's eyes on him. The rabbit appeared to have guessed what he was going to say.

"Yes," Kasumi answered.

Taking a deep breath Hatori continued. "When I spoke with our clan head and mentioned what had happened yesterday I asked if it would be alright if you interned at my office. He agreed. So if you would like I would be honored to have you work with me at my family practice."

To be continued.


End file.
